1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a king pin lock device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for preventing theft of trailers equipped with a king pin hitch.
2. Background
Trailers and equipments employing the king pin trailer hitch are susceptible to theft. They are easily stolen by being attached to and towed by a vehicle having an appropriate connection to the hitch.
Other devices have been employed in an attempt to prevent the theft of objects equipped with a king pin hitch. However, users do not have faith in current products. For example, for certain “tea cup” style king pin locks, a truck can simply back into the device with enough force and still connect to the trailer and steal it.
Additionally, many of the existing king pin locks have exposed parts that are easy to defeat with common burglary tools such as pry bars, bolt cutters, sledgehammers, torches, and hacksaws. Furthermore, existing king pin locks engage the king pin only on one side.
Some of the existing devices are too costly to manufacture. They have many parts, which add to their expense.
There is a need to provide a king pin trailer hitch lock that is simpler to make, simpler to use, and harder to defeat. It is desirable to provide a king pin trailer hitch lock which does not leave the lock or locking mechanism exposed for easy access. Additionally, it is desirable to provide a king pin trailer hitch lock that is larger than others on the market, making it more difficult to force a connection between a trailer and truck. Finally, it is desirable to provide a king pin trailer hitch lock that is very durable yet inexpensive to produce.